O Melhor Presente
by Leila M Santos
Summary: Na noite do seu aniversario, Shaoran pensa que se esqueçeram dele, mas será que é verdade? Sakura e Shaoran


**oi **bem eu sou novata nisto, ando praticamente desde Abril para postar esta fic… estou cheia de medo… por isso por favor, não sejam duros nas reviews… eu gostava de recebe-las, apesar do medo… e vou responder a todas (se receber alguma)… Bem vamos á fic, porque eu não estou a dizer coisa com coisa, espero que GOSTEM…

**O melhor presente**

Shaoran estava deitado no sofá da sua sala, no seu apartamento em Tomoeda, sozinho no dia do seu aniversário, a sua mãe e irmãs tinham ligado logo pela manhã para lhe darem os parabéns, porem a sua amada, o seu anjo, a sua flor, ainda não lhe tinha dito nada, assim como todos os seus amigos… 'Será que se esqueceram? ' Perguntava-se em pensamentos que foram interrompidos pelo toque do telefone. Ele atendeu e…

**Shaoran** **-** _Moshi Moshi, Shaoran Li, quem fa… _**-**mas não lhe foi permitido dizer mais nada.

- _Shao, é a Sakura! _**-**Um sorriso abriu-se no seu rosto, mas depressa desapareceu _**-** Olha preciso que me venhas ajudar, estou no templo Tsukimine, por favor despacha-te!_ **- **falou Sakura em tom de pedido.

**Shaoran -** _Está bem, mas o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem contigo?_ **–** perguntou começando a ficar preocupado.

**Sakura -** _Sim está, não te preocupes, só não te demores… mas fica tranquilo eu estou bem…_ **-** Sakura sentia-se mal por ter de lhe mentir e preocupar, amava-o à mais de seis anos, só que nunca lhe dissera, ambos tinham uma amizade linda preocupavam-se um com o outro e entendiam-se com um simples olhar sem serem preciso palavras, apoiavam-se um ao outro e compartilhavam momentos bons e maus. Shaoran falou tirando-a dos seus pensamentos.

**Shaoran -** _Ok! Estou ai dentro de quinze minutos… **-** _e desligou. Rapidamente vestiu-se e saiu de casa em passo apressado.

Enquanto isto no Templo Tsukimine…

**Sakura** **-** _Vá pessoal preparem-se, ele vem a caminho não deve demorar nada… _**-** disse Sakura com entusiasmo. Todos se esconderam e esperaram a chegada do amigo.

Pouco tempo depois ele foi avistado, ia diminuindo o passo á medida que se aproximava, e assim que chegou apanhou um susto daqueles…uma data de pessoas saltaram-lhe para cima a gritar _"PARABÉNS!"_.

Shaoran estava em choque, o que acabara de acontecer? Uma festa surpresa… que os seus amigos prepararam para ele…

**Rika -** _Parabéns Li_ - e deu-lhe um beijo na face **-** _e vê lá se com dezoito aninhos sorris mais…_

**Terada -** _É a Rika tem razão Li, e se tu não sorrires mais tiro-te dois valores da nota dos testes e na nota final_ **-** dito isto Shaoran começou a rir pois achara piada aquilo.

**Shaoran -** _Eu não sabia que o professor podia fazer isso e muito menos que tinha tanto senso de humor_ **- **disse muito alegre por afinal os amigos não se terem esquecido dele, como é que tal coisa lhe poderia ter passado alguma vez pela cabeça.

**Eriol e Tomoyo -** _Muitos parabéns... Shaoran!_ **-** disseram muito contentes quando Rika e Terada se afastaram **- ** _e vê-la se ganhas coragem e lhe dizes… _**-** dito isto afastaram-se com um sorriso malicioso sem lhe darem hipóteses de responder.

**Yamasaki e Chiharu -** _Parabéns Li e que para o ano contes mais um_ **- **disseram com um sorriso.

**Shaoran -** _Obrigado amigos…_

**Yamasaki -** _Os amigos servem para isso mesmo…_ **-** e dito isto afastaram-se. Nakuru, Yukito, Kero e Supi, aproximaram-se, para lhe desejar um bom aniversário, mas só kero não lhe disse nada, pronunciando-se apenas quando os outros se afastaram…

**Kero -** _Escuta_ _aqui garoto. Acho bem tu te declarares logo á Sakura… e já agora muitos parabéns ranhoso!_ **-** falou enquanto se afastava. seguido de Kero veio Naoko, a senhorita Mizuky e Toya, todos lhe desejaram parabéns, sobrando apenas o Toya…

**Toya -** Moleque _vê se não magoas a minha irmã… porque se não até depois de morto eu te vou azucrinar a vida… ok?_ **–** fez uma pausa **-** _Ah! E se a minha irmã te perguntar se te dei os parabéns dizes que sim, ouvis-te bem?…_ **-** e dito isto começou a afastar-se.

**Shaoran –** _Não!_**-** disse olhando para as costas de Toya, que parou de andar.

**Toya –** _Não, o quê? Ranhoso!_ **-** falou meio chateado.

**Shaoran -** _Não vou mentir para a Sakura, se ela me perguntar se tu me deste os parabéns eu vou dizer que não., porque tu ainda não mos deste…_

Toya não queria admitir mas admirava aquele garoto, sempre sério e corajoso, foram várias as vezes que ele ajudou a sua irmã, mas Toya não queria de todo admitir-lo, por achar que Shaoran lhe ia roubar a sua irmã **–** _Muitos parabéns, Shaoran Li_ **–** falou sério e sinceramente dando um meio sorriso o que deixou Shaoran surpreso. Seguido de Toya veio Sakura e…

**Sakura** **-** _Muitos parabéns Shaoran, e espero que para o ano te possa pregar outra partida…_** -** falou Sakura com um lindo sorriso, aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um beijo na face e em seguida um abraço, nem apertado nem frouxo, que foi correspondido de igual intensidade. Sakura afastou-se e puxou-o para perto de uma mesa, onde estava um lindo bolo de aniversário…

**Tomoyo -** _Shao, podes agradecer o bolo à Saki, foi ela que o fez…_

**Toya –** _Porque é que achas que a festa é a esta hora? Essa Monstrenga demorou um eternidade a fazer esse bolo…_ **-** falou ironicamente…

Shaoran surpreendeu-se e olhou para a garota ao seu lado **-** _Foste tu, Saki? Que fizeste o bolo?_ **-** Sakura afirmou com a cabeça e recebeu um beijo na bochecha, um pouco perto do canto dos lábios e um obrigado, sussurrado ao ouvido, o que a fez corar.

Cantaram os parabéns e comeram o bolo, conversaram um pouco e começaram a ir-se embora, pois apesar de ser verão, parecia que podia começar a chover a qualquer momento e também já era um pouquinho tarde. No templo só ficaram Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran e Sakura apesar de ninguém saber dela.

**Eriol -** _Bem Shaoran vou-me embora com a Tomoyo, e, tu devias ir procurar a Sakura, a qualquer momento pode começar a chover…_

**Shaoran -** _Obrigado e boa noite!_

**Tomoyo –** _Shaoran, a Sakura ficou de ir dormir a minha casa mas eu vou dormir a casa do Eriol, não te importas que ela durma em tua casa?_

**Shaoran – **Eu _não me importo, ela é que se calhar…_**-**mais uma vez foi interrompido.

**Sakura -** _Não me importo, se ele não se importar._ **–** e sorriu para Shaoran **-** _E já agora Tomoyo o que vais fazer para casa do Eriol?_

**Tomoio –** _Não que seja da tua conta, mas como és minha prima eu digo, aquilo que dois namorados fazem…_** –** e voltou-se dizendo **–** _tenham uma boa noite meninos. Eriol vens?_

**Eriol -** _Claro. txau meninos. E vão para casa que daqui a pouco começa a chover…_ **-** dito isto seguiu Tomoyo.

Shaoran voltou-se e viu Sakura caminhar em direcção ao lago e seguiu-a em silêncio. Quando chegaram lá Sakura olhava o lago até que sentiu dois braços abraçarem-na por trás e ouviu uns sussurros no seu ouvido.

**Shaoran –** _Obrigado… obrigado por não te teres esquecido… obrigado por seres minha amiga e obrigado por estares aqui agora…_

Sakura voltou-se e abraçou-o, sussurrando também no ouvido dele.

**Sakura -** _Obrigado por teres nascido, por teres entrado na minha vida e seres meu amigo… o que eu fiz foi apenas uma coisa sem importância em comparação com o que tu fizeste todos estes anos…_ **-** dito isto começou a chover, o que fez com que aquele abraço acaba-se. **-** _Acho melhor nós corrermos até tua casa, o que dizes?_ - Shaoran afirmou com a cabeça** -** _O último a chegar dorme no sofá!_ **-** e começou a correr, deixando um rapaz surpreso para trás, mas que logo começou a correr atrás dela.

Em menos de dez minutos já alcançavam a porta do prédio de Shaoran, Sakura ia à frente, mas Shaoran passou-a no último instante, o que fez com que ela fizesse beicinho e Shaoran risse dela. Subiram e Sakura tomou um banho quente, vestindo depois uma camisa e uns calções de Shaoran, este também tomou um banho da água quente, vestindo apenas uns calções. Dirigiu-se para a sala, onde encontrou Sakura a ver televisão, esta quando o ouviu entrar na sala olhou para ele, mas logo se arrependeu de tal acção, pois a visão que teve dele sem camisola fez com que quase lhe faltasse o ar. Shaoran sentou-se ao lado dela e…

**Shaoran -** _O que estás a ver?_ - Olhou para a tv e voltou a falar com ar indignado -_Saki, desenhos animados…_

**Sakura -** _Ah! Shao vê um bocadinho e depois diz o que achas, vais ver se não são porreiros.** -** _Shaoran concordou, enquanto se deitava no sofá e punha a cabeça em cima das pernas dela, era já hábito ele fazer aquilo sempre que os dois viam televisão juntos. Sakura acariciava os cabelos molhados dele…e não tardou muito para ele fechar os olhos. Passada uma hora Sakura desligou a televisão e olhou para o seu amado ali adormecido…

**Sakura -** Ah_! Shaoran, se eu tivesse coragem… coragem de te dizer o quanto te amo…_ **–** e beijou-lhe a testa, fazendo-lhe uma carícia com as costas da mão, na face.

Shaoran que tinha despertado no momento em que ela desligou a televisão, ouviu a confissão de Sakura e ainda de olhos fechados** –** _Eu também meu anjo, eu também te amo_**–** disse abrindo os olhos devagar.

Sakura estava surpresa, por ele estar acordado e pela confissão dele.

Shaoran levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos **- **_Sakura, perdoa-me, eu já devia ter te dito… mas não tinha coragem, preferia ter a tua amizade do que não te ter… _**-**falou sério e arrependido, enquanto se ajoelhava em frente dela.

**Sakura –** _Shao… Shaoran, eu também te peço desculpas por não te ter dito, só que eu também…_ **-** foi silenciada pelos lábios de Shaoran, que a beijavam apaixonadamente, ela movida pela sensação entreabriu os lábios e ele aprofundou o beijo, explorando cada canto daquela boca tão desejada, separaram-se por falta de ar, ele beijou-lhe o pescoço fazendo-a dar pequenos gemidos de prazer…

**Shaoran –** _Sakura eu amo-te tanto…_ **-** falou entre beijos, enquanto voltava a tomar-lhe os lábios, ele continuava ajoelhado em frente a ela, mas tinha lhe afastado as pernas e encontrava-se entre elas, e abraçava-a pela cintura, enquanto a puxava para si cada vez mais.

Sakura estava perdida nos braços dele, ela desejava-o tanto ou mais do que ele a ela, ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos e a pele suave das costas moldadas… separam-se, e ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela entrelaçava as pernas em volta da cintura dele e…

**Sakura –** _Shao… Shaoran… faz me tua_ **–** falou entre gemidos provocados pelos beijos que ele lhe dava, este pedido fez Shaoran parar de a beijar e olha-la nos olhos, o que viu deixou-o maravilhado, ele viu, amor, carinho e prazer naquelas duas piscinas verdes, que o fitavam. Ele não podia negar que a queria agora e sempre, ate porque a parte do agora estava bem visível, mas ele não queria força-la, tinha medo de machuca-la…

**Shaoran -** _Sakura tens a certeza do que acabas-te de dizer? Se quiseres eu paro e vamos dormir… e quando estiveres pronta…_**-** foi silenciado por um suave beijo da sua amada.

**Sakura –** _Shaoran, fui eu que te pedi, lembras-te? Eu estou pronta e quero que me faças tua, e só tua hoje e agora…! _

Shaoran fitou a garota a sua frente e engoliu em seco, beijou-a e abraço-a pela cintura, enquanto ela lhe agarrou o pescoço, e entrelaçava as pernas com mais força na cintura dele, ele levantou-se e transportou-a em direcção ao quarto. Quando lá chegou deitou-a na cama delicadamente, beijou-a e começou a desapertar os botões da camisa que ela vestia.

Quando acabou de lhe tirar a camisa abraçou-a para sentir a maciez da pele dela, era tão bom ter o corpo dela encostado ao seu sem nenhuma barreira. Voltou a beija-la na boca e quando se separaram ele percorreu-lhe o corpo com beijos molhados, acariciou-lhe os seios, provocando gemidos de prazer, e tirou-lhe os calções, continuou a beijar-lhe o corpo ate alcançar a parte mais intima dela, acariciou-a também com a boca, e logo se livrou dos seus próprios calções.

**Shaoran –** _Sakura, ainda podemos parar, se quiseres…_ **-** Sakura sorriu, será que ela queria maior prova que aquela? Era evidente que como ela, ele estava em chamas a arder de desejo, e ainda assim se oferecia para parar, como ela o amava, nunca na vida lhe pediria que parasse.

**Sakura –** _Eu quero continuar meu amor…_

Shaoran ouviu o que precisava e o que queria, como ele a amava…

**Shaoran –** _Sakura, isto é capaz de te doer… tu sabes, não sabes?_** –** ela apenas a firmou com a cabeça e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço. Ele beijou-a e assim a tomou, ele a tornou sua… conseguiu sentir a dor dela e forçou-se a ter calma, mas logo Sakura entrou nos movimentos e ele não se controlou mais. Gemidos de prazer enchiam o quarto, enquanto eles entrelaçavam as mãos, e assim os dois atingiram o auge do prazer ao mesmo tempo, gritando o nome um do outro.

Ambos estavam cansados e adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

Raios de sol entravam pelo quarto adentro, onde se encontravam dois jovens amantes, apenas cobertos por um lençol e abraçados.

Sakura despertou e percebeu que a noite anterior tinha sido real, e não um sonho, o que a fez corar, ao lembrar-se das carícias dele… Ergueu a cabeça e viu o seu amado a dormir, como ele ficava bonito enquanto dormia… parecia um garotinho.

Shaoran acordou e deparou-se com Sakura a olha-lo, como ela era bonita, e depois de ontem ainda ficara mais…

**Shaoran –** _Bom dia minha flor…_**-** falou dando-lhe um beijo.

**Sakura –** _Bom dia meu amor…_

**Shaoran –** _Sakura…_ **-** chamou-a.

**Sakura –** _Diz…_

**Shaoran –** _Ontem recebi o melhor presente que me podiam dar…_ **-** disse fazendo-a corar.

**Sakura –** _Amo-te…_

**Shaoran –** _Eu também… te amo!_

Ele beijou-a e ela abraçou-o… era um despedida, mas por pouco tempo, pois ele iria almoçar com ela em casa de Fujitaka, vestiu as suas roupas já enxutas e saiu deixando-o sozinho…

**Shaoran –** _Nunca pensei receber este presente…_- e começou-se a rir…

FIM

Então, Gostaram? Espero que sim!

E espero também receber reviews…

Agradecimentos:

A Cleopatra-cruz;

A Mannu Slytherin

E á minha mamã

Xau Xau

Bjs Kawaiiis

Lei-Chan


End file.
